youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Hambone Vivian
Since his birth, Hambone has been quite the dominant wolf. He was often quite ambitious, though Youssarian constantly kept him in check. Hambone has ever since tried to gain dominance. Otherwise, he is a stubborn and sometimes lazy wolf, and though it can be assumed he means well, Hambone has ever displayed a rather confusing lack of social skills. He has been known to be unable to properly read situations, and sometimes abandons all responsibility without preamble or cause. This irresponsible disposition has led to the death of more than one pup left in his care. Vivian Hambone(VM022) was born into the Vivian Pack on March 15, 2006. His parents were Sunray (the alpha female) and Scout (the alpha male). He had three litter mates called Youssarian(VM021), Thunder Cat(VM023) and Vela(VF024). Sadly, Vela was predated as a pup. They lived in the group for two years. In 2008, their mother, Sunray, died, followed by their father, Scout. Their brother, Drew, took dominance next to a female that joined the group. When he died and the female disappeared, his older brother, Izit, took over as alpha male, but it didn’t take long until most of the pack members left or died. They separated from the remaining pack members. Thunder Cat, Hambone and Youssarian left on roving. After several days, they teamed up with three lonely females called Shatter, Fathom and Jay and a teen male called Timber. Young Ones After several fights, Youssarian became the alpha male. Thunder Cat left to later form the Scooters Pack. When Youssarian was injured, Hambone took the chance and attacked him, stealing the position as alpha male. As Youssarian hadn't mated with Shatter, in summer she gave birth to Hambone's pups. The litter consisted of five pups, Einstein, Beethoven, Mozart, Shakespeare and Big Will. Sadly, Beethoven was predated and Einstein died as a teen. After the pups were born, Youssarian challenged him for dominance, and his brother won the fight. Hambone was back to being a subordinate male and received a scar above his right eye, which marked him for life. Following this, Hambone was finally beaten and Youssarian then re-established himself as the alpha male. As time passed, Hambone challenged his brother many times, but he could never overthrow him. Next winter, Hambone left the pack in search of mate. He roved at a neighbouring pack and snatched a female called Jewel. They found a den and established a small territory. It was a harsh winter and food was very scarce. They were unable to find other prey, so the pair was forced to hunt cattle. When they killed a sheep, Jewel was shot; Hambone managed to escape and made his way back to the Young Ones. Later, in spring, Shatter gave birth to her third litter that consisted of Dingo, Zero, Swift Kill and Silver. Hambone was left to babysit them with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior's company. He started a random den move, trying to save the pups from an 'unknown danger' and sadly Silver drowned while trying to go across the river. Rocket Dog, Junior and Hazel showed maturity and carried the pups back to the den. When the new litter was born in May 2011, the pack split. One half was led by Youssarian and Mozart and later Frost, and the other by Timber and Snow, the half with the pups. However Timber left Snow with the pups to look for a mate so Hambone served as alpha male. This would be the last time he could ever be alpha. When the pack reunited, Hambone wasn't willing to hand his position back to Youssarian, so they got into a violent fight, but his brother beat him and he was forced back into his subordinate role. Frost won over Snow, taking the alpha female rank. A few weeks later, Hambone instigated a den move, but Youssarian and the others came in time and carried the pups back to the den. A week later he began the den move again, but this time he could accomplish his goal, although one pup was abandoned. Another time he was babysitting the pup,s but left them alone to go roving. Luckily, Rocket dog returned to look after them. In winter, a group of roving males mated with many females, including Hambone's daughter, Mozart. In spring, the two females gave birth. Mozart was kicked out by Frost and never rejoined, as she had died of starvation. Weeks later, Shakespeare was left babysitting the pups alone when the Scooters made a den raid. He protected the pups and was attacked by Thunder Cat. Shakespeare was mortally wounded, and died later that night. When the Young Ones came back they went into battle and Fathom the beta killed the Scooters' alpha female Raven. A week later Hambone went roving into the Scooters territory but he failed and the rabies infected Scooters chased him off trespassing into their territory. Unconsciously, Hambone ran until approaching the den, guiding the Scooters there in the process. All the pack members were ready to fight, but Youssarian refused to attack and he howled the retreat as the Scooters were infected with a fatal disease, rabies. Hambone started a den move to save the pups, helped by Rocket Dog, and for the first time the den move was useful. Youssarian followed along with the rest of the pack and they carried the pups to a nearby den. Sadly, one of Snow's and Frost's pups were abandoned, but the rest of the pups were saved. The following day, Youssarian and the patrolling party left Hambone, Snow and the infected Ebony in charge of the pups and two coyotes snuck in the den site. Hambone barked the alarm but didn't give chase so the coyotes stayed. One of the coyotes got too close to the den so Snow gave chase, on the other hand Hambone left his babysitting duty to go roving at the Whiskers. Ebony couldn't stop the coyote and it killed one of the pups. Meanwhile, Hambone didn't succeed at roving, so he made his way back to the Young Ones. Two weeks later the pups were playing around the den when the vicious Commandos attacked them, wanting to expand their territory. Rocket Dog and Swift Kill quickly took some of the pups away to safety, while other pups stayed in the main den with Super Furry Animal and Beaker. The Young Ones were losing, so they ran off in different directions, making a big split. In the end the Commandos won half of their territory. The pack divided in two halves. Hambone was in the main half while the splinter half never rejoined and became known as the Sequoia. Later on his son, Big Will, joined the Sequoia and became the alpha male. After a few months a group of scientists came and Youssarian and Frost were sedated and tagged with radio collars for being the alphas. Hambone left in search of them but without any success. Later, Timber left and found them, Hambone followed. Later the people settled cameras around the den, they started ignoring them and trusting the humans as they brought them food. The following week Hambone went on roving at the Whiskers but was chased away, then he attempted again with Fang when a storm started, a lighting started a fire, burning the Whiskers territory. Luckily, they ran away to safety. Whiskers When mating season began, Hambone teamed up with Timber and a Sequoia male named Finn to go on roving once again. They visited the Whiskers. The adult males were out roving as well, and the three males easily took over the group. They seemed to have gained acceptance in the Whiskers pack, and it appeared that Hambone had another chance of being alpha male again. However, their time in the group was short-lived as the next week the Whiskers males returned to the group and attacked the rovers. A group of Whiskers males killed Finn while another group viciously surrounded Hambone. Timber managed to escape unharmed, but Hambone was caught and badly mauled. Luckily, the males allowed him to flee and chased the pair away. Hambone ended up spending the night in a nearby den alone, but he was mortally wounded. Sadly, Hambone never emerged from that den. He died that night of Januray 13, leaving Timber to return to the Young Ones on his own. In sping of 2013 Flower gave birth to his pups, both males named Gin and Tonic. Hambone's Litters 'First litter with Shatter' Shakespeare was killed by the Scooters while protecting pups. Mozart was the alpha female of a Young Ones splinter group, after having pups she was kicked out and died. Big Will was the second alpha male of the Sequoia, was last seen after dispersing. Einstein was killed as a teen. Beethoven was predated as a pup. Second Litter with Flower Gin is still alive in the Whiskers. Tonic is still alive in the Whiskers. Family Mother: Sunray Father: Scout Brothers: Youssarian and Thunder Cat Sisters: Vela Grandmothers: Vivian and Aretha Grandfathers: Aragorn and Izar. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Vivian Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters